


Finding

by sauciemel



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 15:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauciemel/pseuds/sauciemel
Summary: This story is one I wrote way back in 2011 so any typos or mis spelling is down to it not being beta read. I am moving my stories over from Live Journal to here.





	Finding

**Author's Note:**

> This story is one I wrote way back in 2011 so any typos or mis spelling is down to it not being beta read. I am moving my stories over from Live Journal to here.

Rose held onto the lever with all her might as she felt the pull from the void. She saw the Daleks and the Cybermen flying into the void. Then she looked over at the Doctor she could see him yelling ‘HOLD ON’ but she could feel her fingers slipping. Her heart stopped, as she knew this was it. This was her death here and now. Her last thoughts were that the Doctor had once again lost someone in a war. Then it happened her fingers slipped off the lever and she felt more than heard the scream from her own mouth. But what broke her heart was the look on the Doctor’s face as he screamed her name.  
  
The next thing she felt was a pair of arms around her, she looked over at the Doctor she saw the look on his face, and then he was gone. She was stood with the Parallel Pete’s arms around her. She frantically pressed the yellow button on the disc she snatched from him but nothing happened. Rose then banged on the wall. “TAKE ME BACK!!!!” she screamed and then sobbed.   
  
Jackie could only look on as her daughter’s heart shattered in front of her. The she felt Mickey’s hand in hers and then Pete’s.  
  
Rose felt something she pressed her ear to the wall and then her hand knowing she would never see him again, see him run, hear him rattle off at 100 words per second. She turned and looked at her mum and the tears fell.  
  
Jackie let go of Pete and Mickey and ran to Rose. “Oh love I am so sorry.”  
  
Rose sobbed into her mum’s shoulder and glared at Pete. Letting go of her mum she stormed over. “You should have left me, I was ready to die. Now I have to live here knowing I can never get back there to him. Not ever, at least in the void there may have been chance for him to get me. But now there isn’t.” Then she shoved past and headed out the room. She had no idea where she was going. Then she had a stupid idea. She saw the car coming she couldn’t live without him so with a look back she closed her eyes and let herself fall into the path of the car.  
  
Jackie had looked Pete. “She don’t mean it she is upset. I will go talk to her.”   
  
“I know Jacks.” Pete said as he watched her go.  
  
Jackie had reached the doors when she saw it happen. “ROSE NO!!!” she screamed but it was too late.  
  


~*~

  
  
The Doctor could only watch as Rose fell his hearts fell with her as he screamed her name out. Then he saw Pete and Rose looked at him one last time and then she was gone. Mere seconds later the breech closed. He let go of the magnaclamp and walked to the wall. He touched it leaning his face against it. She was gone. Then he turned and slowly walked away he looked as calm as anything but inside he wasn’t. He was holding back the oncoming storm. He reached the desks were only minutes before Rose had been helping him now she was trapped forever.   
  
He couldn’t hold it back any longer her screamed out as he picked up monitors and threw them against the wall. Next, the desks followed in a few moments the room was a shambles and he was sat on the floor breathing hard. Then he snapped his fingers. “TARDIS.” He said as he got up and he ran for all his worth.   
  
Reaching his ship she wouldn’t let him in. “What are you doing? Let me in.” he pushed at the door and kept turning his key. “LET ME IN!”  
  
Nothing she wouldn’t budge.   
  
“Stubborn old….” He kicked the door and then held his foot. “…rot here then see if I care.” The Doctor turned and walked away from her. Down the stairs where he saw UNIT soldiers arriving. He showed his psychic paper and kept on walking. Then he heard the sound of the TARDIS de-materialising. “You left me too.” He said softly as he bumped someone as he walked and felt who it was more than saw.  
  
“I need you to guard these doors no one in or out. Whoa fella.”   
  
The Doctor knew the paper wouldn’t work on him he kept walking.   
  
“I said…”  
  
“Sir he is one of the big wigs from UNIT I saw his credentials.” One young man said.  
  
“Ok, right then. Captain Jack Harkness and who are you?”  
  
The Doctor gave a small smile; he always knew Jack was alive. He kept walking amongst the ruins of cars and buildings. London would heal and heal fast. That was one good thing about Humans they never gave up.  
  


~*~

  
  
Jackie was sat in ITU holding Rose’s hand. It had been a month since the accident. Rose had a fractured skull, broken collarbone and also broken leg. But what shocked them all was that she was healing much faster than anyone she had ever known. They knew it must be something to do with the Doctor. But she was in a coma too.  
  
“What if she never comes out Pete?”  
  
Pete placed his hand on Jackie’s shoulder. “She will Jackie, she is like you. Headstrong and stubborn, but also like me. She will realise and fight to come back.”  
  


~*~

  
  
The Doctor had found the TARDIS parked at the Powell Estate, she had let him and he took off, he shut himself off from the universe. He tinkered in the TARDIS. Every now and then, he felt a little nudge in his mind for just a fraction of a second then it was gone.  
Many times he tried to cross his timeline to warn himself what was going to happen to Rose but the TARDIS stopped him every time. “Don’t you want her back? You were jealous of her weren’t you.” He would yell each and every time she stopped him.  
  
So in the end he gave up. He dressed in the pyjamas that he had worn when he woke that Christmas in the spare room and he didn’t move he shut himself down as he closed his eyes and wandered into his mind.  
  


~*~

  
  
It was the one year to the day that Rose and Jackie had been left on Pete’s world. Rose was still in a coma. She had been moved to a room in a private wing at the mansion. Jackie looked in on her almost every hour.  
  
“I wish you would wake up. I miss you Rose.” Jackie said as she lay her head on the bed and cried.  
  


~*~

  
  
_Deep in his mind, the Doctor saw a door he hadn’t put there. “Ok that’s weird.” He then reached out to touch it. He looked at the Gallifrayan writing. “No.” he said shocked as he stood back._   
  
**‘Open it’**   
  
_“No why are you doing this?” he said to nothing._   
  
**‘You need to help her’**   
  
_“She is gone, I came here to get away and you invade my mind.”_   
  
**‘Remember what she asked you that day in the bedroom.’**   
  
_The Doctor placed his hand on the door. “She asked me to help her.”_   
  
**‘Then help her now. I don’t have much power to keep this small link open. HELP HER’**   
  
_The Doctor pushed the door open._   
  


~*~

  
  
_Rose felt the sharp pain and then darkness. She then found herself lying on deep red grass looking up at two suns in the sky. She turned her head and she saw silver trees. “This is beautiful.” She said as she sat up. Then looking down at herself, she saw she was dressed in a long red dress with golden sandals. “Where am I?”  
  
“Are you lost?” came a young boy’s voice.  
  
Rose turned to see a young man; he had to be the same age as her. “I think so.”  
  
“What’s your name?”  
  
“Rose.”  
  
“Like the flower on Sol 3.”  
  
Rose looked puzzled. “Yeah like the flower.” She had heard earth called that before. Was she in heaven? “What’s your name?”  
  
“Theta. Most people call me Thete.”  
  
“Or trouble, menace and I have heard one of the teachers call you a bas…”  
  
“Koschei.” Thete turned and looked at his best friend. “Shut up.”  
  
“Oooo techy. We were supposed to be going somewhere.”  
  
“I know but this lady…”  
  
“Rose.”  
  
“Rose is lost; you and I are normally the only ones who come here.”  
  
Koschei looked at the blonde yellow female. “You can smell her.”  
  
Rose looked at the taller dark haired boy. “I don’t smell thank you very much.”  
  
“Oh it’s got a mouth.”  
  
“Yeah and it will use it on you in a minute.”  
  
“Koschei leave her be. You go, go meet the others I will follow.”  
  
“You are always helping people Thete.”  
  
“Take after my mum.”  
  
Koschei rolled his eyes and then ran off.  
  
“Sorry about him, he is a bit of a pain. You want me to take you to the high president?”  
  
“Who is he?”  
  
“Did you hit your head?”  
  
“I don’t know, I think I may have. Thete.” Rose looked at him then into those deep brown eyes. “Have we met before?”  
  
“No I would have remembered you, Humans aren’t allowed here. You must have gotten lost off one of the passing ships.”  
  
“Thete.” Came as young woman’s voice.  
  
They both looked to see a young brown haired girl. “You have to go. They know you are here.”  
  
“Who are you?”  
  
“A friend.”  
  
Rose looked at her then to Thete.   
  
“Hide in the trees.” Thete said as he turned to the brown haired woman.  
  
“Run…” she said. “…run you clever boy…” she watched as Thete ran off. “….and remember me.” She looked at Rose. “You shouldn’t be here.”  
  
“Where is here?”  
  
“Gallifrey.” The woman said. “Close your eyes Rose sleep.”  
  
“How do you…” Rose suddenly felt so tired she lay down._   
  


~*~

  
  
_The Doctor stepped into the room. He looked down and saw the deep thick red grass then he saw the lake. The lake of tranquillity. He could smell home in the air. “Why bring me here.”  
  
Rose opened her eyes and she was lay on the grass again then she turned her head and saw him. “Doctor.”  
  
The Doctor spun around to see Rose lay on the grass. “Rose.”  
  
Rose got up she still wore the red dress as she ran to him.  
  
The Doctor ran to her and when they reached each other, they stopped.   
  
“How?” Rose asked tears falling.  
  
“The TARDIS. You and she are linked remember you looked into her heart.”  
  
“So…” Rose reached out. “…I was somewhere else before here.”  
  
“Where?”  
  
“I was in field with 2 boys, well my age. Then a woman appeared.”  
  
The Doctor looked at Rose. “What were their names?”   
  
“Thete and Koschei I don’t know the brunette but she knew me.”  
  
The Doctor rolled his eyes. “I never knew any brunettes. I don’t remember seeing you on Gallifrey.”  
  
Rose looked at him just as puzzled as he looked at her.  
  
“Sorry my name when I was younger was Theta Sigma. I went by Thete to my friends Koschei was my best friend.”  
  
“So that was you, I knew I had seen those eyes before.”  
  
“It’s just a dream Rose, all this isn’t real. My home is gone.”  
  
“Gone?”  
  
“Like you Rose I can never go home.”  
  
Rose reached up and finally touched his face. “I miss you so much.”  
  
“I know I miss you too.” He took her hand and held it. “I don’t know how she is able to do this. I ran away into my mind.”  
  
Rose moved a hand to his chest. “I…” she looked up at him tears spilling. “…I think I am dying or dead.”  
  
“What?” he gasped pulling to him hugging her close.  
  
“I can’t live without you Doctor, I know that on Pete’s world you can’t ever come back and I can’t not ever see you again so I…” Rose looked up at him. “…I stepped out into the path of a car.”  
  
“Rose…no you can’t die. You have to live. Don’t you see, we have this link with the TARDIS. You are like a rope to her and I just need to find the end and pull you back in.”  
  
Rose giggled. “Yeah.” She poked her tongue out the side of her mouth.  
  
“Yup.” He popped the p. “You could help at your end. Find the rope and help me pull you back.”  
  
“But how?”  
  
“You’re not dead Rose. I would know believe me I would know if you died.” He cupped her face as he heard the sound of the TARDIS. “Wake up Rose…wherever you are wake up and find me.” He ran his thumb across her lips. “I will find you.”  
  
Rose nodded as she heard her mum crying. “I can hear mum.”  
  
“Follow her voice Rose. We will find each other again.” The Doctor said as he stepped back.   
  
“How will I know?”  
  
“You will know.” The Doctor smiled as he watched Rose turn away. She disappeared and then he closed his eyes and opened them to him lay on his bed he sat up and smiled. “I will find her.”  
  
The TARDIS hummed as she felt the spark appear in her TimeLord again._   
  


~*~

  
  
Rose felt like she was wading through mud as she tried to get to her mum.  
  
Jackie sobbed hard. “Wake up sweetheart.”  
  
“M-Mum.”  
  
Jackie sat up as she heard the whisper. “Rose. Oh Rose sweetheart that’s it come back to me.”  
  
Rose blinked her eyes and then one opened. “Mum.”  
  
Jackie hugged her daughter tight. “Thank god.”  
  
Rose lifted her arm and held her mum to her. “Mum I need to tell you something I had the strangest dream. I think it was a dream.”  
  


~*~

  
  
It was a few hours later, Rose had apologised for what she did and the way she spoke to Pete. “I was angry and scared…”  
  
“…heartbroken too.” Mickey said.  
  
“Yeah. I know what I have to do now though. Please will you help me? I will help you Dad.” She said.  
  
Pete felt his heart swell. “Course I will help. The Doctor saved us Rose, only fair I try and help him get you back.”  
  
Rose pulled him in for a hug. “When do we start?”  
  


~*~

  
  
The Doctor had dressed and shaved as he scanned the cosmos and he found it. He knew it was a long shot and was the only way he could see her again. He had saw the list of the dead and he made the vow he would find a way to get her back one day. He flipped the lever on the Console and he moved closer to the supernova. “Rose.” He said.  
  


~*~

  
  
Rose heard his voice she sat bolt upright in the bed. She looked around then she heard it again and what he said. She jumped up and ran downstairs to talk to her parents.  
  


~*~

**_(From the end of Doomsday – Series 2 Doctor Who)_ **

  
  
Rose gets out the jeep and walks across the sand looking around then she turns and he is there.  
  
“Where are you?”  
  
“Inside the Tardis. There’s one tiny little gap in the universe left. Just about to close. And it takes a lot of power to send this projection. I’m in orbit around a supernova. I’m burning up a sun just to say goodbye.”   
  
“You look like a ghost.”  
  
“Hold on.” The Doctor raises his hand, points the sonic at the console, and appears as if he is stood there for real.  
  
“Can I…?” Rose reaches up to touch him.  
  
“I’m still just an image. No touch. “  
  
“Can’t you come through properly?”  
  
“The whole thing would fracture. Two universes would collapse.”  
  
“So?” Rose said trying to keep it together.  
  
The Doctor gave a small laugh. “Where are we? Where did the gap come out?”  
  
“We’re in Norway.”  
  
“Norway. Right.” The Doctor said as he looked around.  
  
“About 50 miles out of Bergen, it’s called Darlig Ulv Stranden.” Rose looked at The Doctor.  
  
“Dalek?” The Doctor said a little shocked.  
  
“Darlig, It’s Norwegian for bad. This translates as Bad Wolf Bay.” She laughs and moves her hair back as he voice starts to break. “How long have we got?”  
  
“About two minutes.”  
  
“I can’t think of what to say.” Rose says as she blinks and tears fall.  
  
“You’ve still got Mr. Mickey, then.” The Doctor nods to others stood at the Jeep.  
  
“There’s five of us now. Mum, Dad, Mickey and the baby.” Rose looks at him as she says the last word.  
  
“You’re not…”  
  
Rose shakes her head. “No. It’s Mum. She’s three months gone. More Tyler’s on the way.”   
  
“And what about you, what are you…”  
  
Rose cuts him off. “Yeah, I’m back working in the shop.”  
  
“Well, good for you.” The Doctor says softly.  
  
“Shut up. Nah, I’m not. There’s still a Torchwood on this planet. It’s open for business. I think I know a thing or two about aliens.” Rose cries harder.  
  
“Rose Tyler. Defender of the Earth.” The Doctor says just about keeping his own tears at bay. “You’re dead, officially. Back home. So many people died that day and you’d gone missing. You’re on the list of the dead. But here you are, living a life, day after day. The one adventure I can never have.”   
  
“Am I ever gonna see you again?” Rose breaks down as she speaks  
  
“You can’t.” The Doctor speaks softly his hearts breaking as he watches Rose.  
  
“What are you going to do?”  
  
“I’ve got the Tardis. Same old life. Last of the TimeLords.”  
  
“On your own?”  
  
The Doctor nods.  
  
Rose looks at him. “I….”  
  
The Doctor looks back and Rose he knows what is coming he can feel it even across the void.  
  
“…I Love you.” Rose sobs.  
  
“Quite right, too.” He looks at her taking a breath to tell her the words he has longed to say. “And I suppose…..if it’s my last chance to say it, Rose Tyler…..”  
  
The Doctor fades away before he can say the words leaving a heartbroken Rose.   
  
The Doctor sheds a few tears knowing he will never be able to tell her those three words. Then he moves round the console when… A woman in a wedding dress appears.  
  
“What? What?”  
  
Woman in wedding dress. “Who are you? Where am I?”  
  
“What?” The Doctor says again.  
  
“What the hell is this place?” the woman says.  
  
“What?” The Doctor says.  
  


~*~

  
  
Rose breaks down and then turns and runs to her mum and sobs in her arms.  
  
Pete walks over and hugs them both. “Rose we will find a way back to him for you. I swear.”  
  
Rose looks up, hugs him, and just nods as they get up and head to the jeep she looks back to where he had been standing. “I will find the end of the rope and you can pull me back.” She whispers.  
  


** The End……………………………….........maybe? **


End file.
